serba serbi berbuka puasa
by renewtshn
Summary: { Bachelor!AU — gs — kaisoo, chanbaek, sulay — dldr. } Enam identitas dengan tiga ragam cerita berbuka puasa. Ada yang mengundang gelak tawa maupun mengundang keprihatinan. Ada yang menyertakan humor receh dan paragraf pembuka penuh ambiguitas— yah, namanya juga pengalaman buka puasa remaja-pra-dewasa!


_selebihnya sudah dijelaskan di summary, jadi silahkan langsung saja meluncur ke cerita~!_

* * *

 ** _{ Berbuka dengan yang manis-manis— ah, memangnya harus? }_**

* * *

 _"Allahu akbar, allahu akbar..."_

Lantunan adzan dari Mesjid Raya Bandung segera memenuhi pendengaran gadis muda yang sedari tadi menantikannya. Kyungsoo, orang-orang memanggilnya. Segera, Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling— memastikan bahwa pengunjung _McDonalds_ lain menyantap makanan lebih dahulu.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat, teh? _Ini bener udah buka, kok_ ," komentar seorang pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya. Kyungsoo berbalik arah, dan didapatinya pemuda itu sudah melahap sebagian _French Fries_ di meja. Jangan lupa dengan sayuran yang tersisa di bungkusan _Fish Hamburger_.

Kyungsoo berdehem. "Jadi kamu ninggalin aku makan, gitu? _Dasar nggak setia kawan_."

Dijawabnya sedikit bercanda dengan mulut penuh. " _Cie ngambek_. Udah teh, makan aja~"

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kyungsoo mencomot _French Fries_ dan _Chicken Katsu_ miliknya dengan — _sedikit, tidak niat_. **_Tidak terbiasa memulai dengan makanan bercita rasa asin, penyebab utamanya_**. Katakanlah Kyungsoo ini wanita yang sangat-sangat, tidak asik— _karena setiap tahun, dia selalu BERBUKA DENGAN TAKJIL YANG RASANYA MANIS. Itu sudah menjadi_ _ **ke-ha-rus-an.**_

Dan bagi Kyungsoo, ini adalah perihal yang **sifatnya di atas-atas segala kemungkinan berbuka puasa**. _Ih, tahu gitu mending ngambil jatah kolek gratis di Salman—_

" _Kunaon, teh?_ Makan, atuh! Kalau engga mau mah buat Jongin seorang aja—"

"...Ngga, nanti aja. Mungkin aku mau beli _McFlurry_ dulu," Kyungsoo menjawab. Menggerakan kepala untuk mencari konter _McDonalds_ , lalu mendengus. "Tapi, lagi penuh. Aih." Jongin memiringkan kepala. _"Lho, kenapa emangnya?"_

" _Aku ingin beli takjil, adeeeeek_. Kamu nggak beli yang manis-manis, sih!"

Sepenggal tawa meluncur dari pemuda berkulit sawo matang di hadapannya. Kyungsoo merengut. _"Ohoho! Aku kira apaan, teh. Yasudah,_ _ **aku ngantri dulu**_ _ya!"_ Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan bergegas ke konter _McDonalds_. Sebelum itu terealisasikan, Kyungsoo mencegatnya. _"Tunggu! Kamu_ _ **juga beli buat kamu sendiri**_ _, kan?"_ Dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. " ** _Beli-nya buat teteh aja kok. Aku, kan udah makan yang manis-manis!"_**

 _Apanya yang manis, memangnya kentang dan daging ikan rasanya seperti pie strawberr—_ " ** _Ini, menu pembukanya!_** Udah ya, teh, aku beli McFlurry dulu!" Jongin merogoh sakunya, _mengeluarkan_ _ **suatu BENDA berukuran kecil**_ _yang_ _ **ditaruh TEPAT DIDEPAN senior Himpunannya**_ _._ Lalu, lari sembari terkekeh.

 _Kyungsoo yang langsung tahu apa menu takjil Jongin, segera membenamkan muka di tangan yang melingkar di meja._ _ **"Dasar, nyebelin!"**_

 _Mari namakan benda tersebut dengan_ _ **cermin**_ _, dan takjil itu dengan nama_ _ **Do Kyungsoo yang senyumnya semanis gula-gula.**_

* * *

 ** _{ Puasa Ayakan makin menjamur, saudara-saudara! }_**

* * *

"Ckck, sayang Kyungsoo nggak ikut buka disini. _Menu bukanya ajib tenaaaaan!_ "

Tepatnya di pelataran _mesjid Salman, Institut Teknologi Bandung_ , sudah menjadi agenda di bulan Ramadhan bahwa seusai Adzan Maghrib— yang menandakan tibanya waktu berbuka puasa untuk umat Islam, _panitia akan menyajikan takjil-takjil dan nasi boks bintang lima di meja panjang dengan catatan—_ _ **GRATIS, TIS, TIS! Tidak dipungut biaya APAPUN!**_

Tentunya, kesempatan ini _dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh segenap mahasiswa dengan uang saku yang tidak memadai— alias, mahasiswa berpenyakit kanker (kantong kering)._ Seperti seorang _ukhti_ dari Teknik Geodesi, dan teman kosnya yang mengambil prodi Teknik Permesinan ini;

Gadis yang tengah bersembunyi di pilar besar, menepuk bahu kawannya. "ey, Park Chanyeol! **_Masih ingat rencana awal kita?_** **"**

 _"hmm._ _ **Kolek sama ayam penyet**_ _di meja itu kan? Inget, inget,"_ jawab pemuda itu—Chanyeol sembari memainkan _Lumia_ di genggamannya. _Barangkali hendak mengupdate Path dengan ucapan selamat berbuka puasa._

 ** _"Bagus!"_** Gadis itu— mari sebut ia dengan Baekhyun, memberikan acungan jempol kebanggaan dan lengkungan senyum manisnya. _"...eh, tapi, hari ini bukan ayam penyet sih."_

"Hah, bukan? Padahal tadi si Syahrul bilang nanti ada ayam penyet habis salam himpunan—"

"Yaaaaaaah~ _It's ok lha, mau ayam penyet kek, mau sate kambing, atau ikan bakar sekalipun,_ _ **yang penting kita KEBAGIAN!**_ **"**

"Oh iya, iya!" Dan, pecahlah kedua tawa pengundang kecurigaan sekitar.

"Eh, tapi Baek, **_yakin ini nggak apa-apa?_** _Aku malu, soalnya!_ "

"Halah, **_ngga usah malu!_** _Yang buka puasa di Salman kan emang banyak banget!_ " Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengacak-acak rambut kawannya. Sekarang, kentara sekali perbedaan tinggi antara mereka. _Memang sudah nasib berteman dengan cowok tiang listrik ini kali ya_ , Baekhyun membatin.

—Oke, kembali ke tujuan utama, dan lupakan soal curhatan Baekhyun si pemilik tubuh _petite_ barusan. "Ya, **_tapi_**..."

Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, terpaksa harus memalingkan pandangan. " _Astagfirullahaladzim,_ **_ada apa lagi sih_** —"

 _"..._ _ **kita kan udah buka puasa pas jam dua siang. Masa, mau makan lagi?**_ _"_

 _Kemudian hening._

Baekhyun mengerling. _"Kamu_ _ **tahu**_ _, kan,_ _ **aku ini gimana? Aku mana peduli mau puasa aku batal duluan atau engga, yang penting aku udah makan di Salman!**_ _Udah ah, yok_ caw _!"_

Terpaksa, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh. _Semoga nggak ada yang nyadar kita udah buka duluan,_ pemuda jangkung itu berharap kemudian.

* * *

 ** _{ Beliin makanan sih, tapi jangan sampai kasusnya kayak begini! }_**

* * *

"Myeon, lihat sini!"

"Aduh, Yixing, aku kan lagi nyetir—"

"Iniiii, _Chanyeol baru ngupdate Path-nya!_ Kamu yakin nggak mau lihat?"

"Nggak mau lihat. _Puas?_ Jangan ganggu aku dulu."

"... _okay_."

Pukul 17.45 WIB di Bandung sana, dan pukul 18.45 WITA di Senggigi. Sepasang rekan kerja yang terjebak di sepanjang jalan pulau Lombok, harus puas-puas _menikmati keindahan alam yang terhalang oleh kaca mobil._ Yang satunya, _seorang jurnalis muda_ , menghela napas berat. Dia tidak bisa menyaksikan pemandangan secara langsung, dan kamera DSLR-nya kehabisan baterai. Juga, _si pemuda blogger_ yang tidak memberikan perhatian sama sekali padanya.

 _Apalah arti kunjungan bersama ke luar pulau Jawa ini_ — "Ohya, Yixing," panggil pemuda blogger di sampingnya yang bernama Junmyeon.

"Hm, kenapa?" Yixing menjawab tak niat, dengan lirikan mata yang masih terfokus pada hamparan sawah yang menguning di luar sana. _"Pas tadi buka puasa, kamu bilang kamu_ _ **masih laper**_ _, kan?"_ Gadis itu mengangguk. **_"Lihat ke belakang."_**

Yixing memaksakan untuk menoleh ke bangku belakang mobil, dan **_mendapati sebuah kotak makan_** — _yang entah kapan, sudah seharusnya di sana. "_ _ **Itu apa?**_ _"_

 _"Sudahlah,_ _ **ambil dan buka saja**_ _. Jangan banyak omong."_ Yixing spontan memberengut lagi. Dalam hati sudah misuh-misuh, _menerka alasan mengapa dia harus ditempatkan di regu yang sama dengan_ _ **Kim Junmyeon;**_ _si_ **beta reader** ** _terlaknat di perkumpulan Nanowrimo Indonesia._** Satu fakta yang semakin menyiksa diri karena eksistensinya; **_pria menyebalkan ini merupakan kolega jauhnya!_**

—Tapi, _lupakan soal ketidak sukaan yang agaknya sudah mengakar itu, karena; kotak makan itu_ _ **menyimpan isi yang enak sekali, yaitu nasi putih serta daging!**_ _"Eeeeeh,_ _ **ini buatku?!**_ _"_ Belum sempat mengijinkan lawan untuk menjawab, Yixing sudah menyahut gembira... **_"Domo arigatou gozaimasu!"_** ... dan segera menyiapkan peralatan sumpit pribadinya.

 _"...itu makanan sisa yang tadi, sih. "_ Junmyeon mendelik sekilas, _tidak dihiraukan_ oleh gadis disisinya. _"Aku minta bungkusin, soalnya kamu kan perut lumbung."_ **_...hai, douitashimasite, kirei ojou-sama._**

Lima menit berselang, **_yang Junmyeon kira_** _rekannya masih berterimakasih atas makanan gratisnya,_ _ **berubah menjadi malapetaka ketika**_ _—_ "Oi. **_Kok diam saja?_** _Heh!_ " _Junmyeon mengguncang bahu Yixing yang tertunduk sejak tadi. "...Myeon? ..._ _ **Aku alergi makanan laut dan produk susu**_ _..."_

Pemuda itu tersentak. _Oooooooohshiet im in hell now._

 _KENAPA PULA DIA HARUS MEMESAN_ _ **BUTTER RICE WITH SHRIMP AND CRAB?!**_

 _Matilah aku. Jangan sampai teman baiknya— si Kim Jongin itu tahu aku nyaris membunuhnya di sini!_ Dan mungkin selepas perjalanan pembawa sial ini, Junmyeon harus _cepat-cepat memohon ampun_ maupun _pergi ke kuil_.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **[writer's note.]**_

 _nb._ : **_hai, douitashimashite, kirei ojou-sama_** itu bahasa Jepangnya untuk _**"Ya, sama-sama, nona cantik."** ((dan dari kalimat itulah kalian bisa menebak motivasi Junmyeon beliin Yixing makanan hahaha)) but correct me if i wrong!_ Maklum, belum sempat belajar bahasa Jepang lagi;-;

 _nb._ : _why i choose Mesjid Salman as main loc in ChanBaek' story because it is LITERALLY MOST AWESOME PLACE yang bakal muncul di bucket list saya_ ovo tapi saya lebih kepincut sama page Masjid Salman ITB yang _**kontennya sangat keren-keren** marvellous dan apalah itu._ berhubung sedang bulan Ramadhan, makanya sedang _mengisi otak dengan post-post Islami_ — tapi kalian yang beragama sama seperti saya juga HARUS! kurang-kurangilah membaca fiksi panas ((WAT)) _dan **stalk habis lamannya** ;_ www facebook titik com /salmanitbdotcom/. jangan lupa hapus spasinya, ya!

 _nb._ : kurang yakin dengan _butter rice with shrimp and crab yang bisa mengundang alergi dari produk susu_ , meski _butter—_ mentega, _adalah produk olahan susu. once again, correct me if i wrong!_

sooooo, saya kembali dengan fic bertemakan bulan puasa ini~ meski ngga bagus-bagus amat, _(( bcs my writing skill is trashy lololol )) i hope you enjoy this story as much as i! ((ketauan kurang research))_

 _...and_ **_i still hoping that you guys could appreciate more._** _h_ _ey,_ ** _kolom review, tombol fav-follow itu ditaruh bukan untuk sekedar pajangan ya:)_**

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


End file.
